Babysitting Veelas and Metamorphmagus Brats
by Renae Shnucumbs
Summary: Harry and Ginny are left at home to babysit Victoire and Teddy when Victoires parents go on their second honeymoon. Really though, everyone knows a Veela and a Metamorphmagus wont ever get along. Childish fluff...Gift fic for MarauderlyIzzy.


_**Alright guys, don't flame this nor should you have gigantic expectations. I'm just writing a tiny weeny lil drabble thing for my best friend, Izzy, the birthday girl. SO if any of you do review, make sure to include a gigantic Bday congrats to MaruderlyIzzy. I'll tell the truth and say this took me around one hour and the fact that I am really close to finishing the second chapter of my HP/Naruto fic.**_

_**Cheers, Renae**_

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Babysitting Veelas and <strong>**Metamorphmagus Brats**

Author: **Renae Shnucumbs**

For: **The B-day girl Izzy**

Pairings: **chibi Teddy/Victoire, Harry/Ginny**

Warning**: Childish fluff**

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny looked into the backyard with heavy eyes.<p>

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Ginny said, giving a large smile to her newlywed husband. Harry looked back at the red haired woman with one eyebrow cocked.

"Memories? What memories?" he asked, genuinely confused. Ginny laughed her tinkling laugh and just grinned.

"It's sort of like Ron and Hermione, if you ask me" she said, pointing back at the backyard where two children were fighting and arguing. The girl had golden haired, tinted red and pointed elfish ears. She was quite tall for her age and was fighting ruthlessly against a boy 2 years her senior. The boy had baby pink hair which was rapidly changing into a furious red and was running around blowing raspberries at the girl. "You would have thought that she would be more subdued, like her mother" Ginny murmured.

"Subdued? Fleur Delacour? You're mad, woman!" Harry cried out, mumbling under his breath. "If she were subdued, she would be at home with her bipolar... devil of a child! waiiiiit... come to think of it... what is Viccy doing here?"

"Fluer and Bill went on their second honeymoon, idiot" Ginny scolded lightly, her eyes alight with amusement. Harry pouted, his green eyes tearing and lips trembling. Ginny just laughed and poked him, causing him to burst into laughter.

"Ah yes, the world famous saviour, the BOY WHO LIVED, an idiot, huh, makes you wonder how bad the rest of world was, I mean really, they had to be saved by _an idiot_..." he grinned. Ginny smiled at him.

"Not only an idiot, MY Idiot" As she said this, rainbows grew from side to side and flowers started falling. Her eyes widened to saucer like objects and started to sparkle. A random waterfall popped into existence and lush forests surrounded the madly in love couple. However, as the universal law of gender states, men never do understand 'poetic' and 'full of love' confessions until they are put right under their noses. As such, Harry's absolutely smart, eloquent and gentlemanly answer was:

"... That's kinda _gay_..."

* * *

><p>Victoire and Teddy were pulling each other's hair when they heard a large resounding <strong>SMACK<strong> echoed across the Potter household. They momentarily declared a truce to glance back and find out the cause. What they saw confused them. Auntie Ginny was standing over Unca Harry with large scary eyes. Unca Harry himself was on the floor twitching and cowering under Auntie Ginny's gaze. Victoire just shrugged after she had completed her analysis, used this sort of thing at her own home but Teddy was new to the experience and thus completely enraptured.

"Woah... Auntie G is soooo cool! Didja see that?" he asked with awe filled eyes. Victoire rolled her eyes boredly, feeling smug over the fact that she had knowledge her cousin didn't.

"Zat is avsolutely normal" she said, her nose up high as she dismissed him, looking down on him as though to say '_idiot, it's so O-B-V-I-O-U-S_'. Teddy puffed out his tiny chest and glared at the four year old princess.

"No it isn't, Auntie Ginny **neva** hits Unca Harry! And now that they did the big marri thing and wear rings they're not sposta" he muttered indignantly, definite in defending his point. Victoire just shrugged and strutted off to the side.

"Zis is bo-ring!" she said boldly before running off and blowing raspberries at her cousin. Teddy, not one to back down from a challenge (especially one from a _girl_) grunted and ran after her, previous thoughts on Harry and Ginny gone. He quickly caught her and pinned her down, his hair and eye changing colour. Victoire, as though hypnotized, leaned up to caress his colourful hair with her elegant fingers. The six year spluttered in outrage and flew off her. Victoire frowned and pouted as she stood up and dusted herself off. "You have veird hair" she accused. Teddy looked at her incredulously.

"Yea? Well you have- you have- You have a weird talking problem!" he retorted. "And my hairs s'not weird, its cuz I'm metamorphagullas!" he stated proudly. Victoire looked nonplussed, sticking her nose in the air.

"Zat is nothing spechul! Not vhen I am a Veela" she said proudly. Teddy glared at his cousin before deciding to use a bad word he had heard the grownups say. He mentally prepared himself.

"What the _**hell**_ is a veela?" he congratulated himself on being able to say it. Victoire meanwhile looked absolutely shocked, her eyes wide and mouth agape. The monkey had upped her using a... she mentally hushed herself... a _swear word_. Well, she told herself, if he was going to play dirty, then so was SHE!

"Yea? Vell what the" she looked around slyly before continuing, "_**Bloody**_is a metawatsamacallit?" Both cousins spent a moment trying to acknowledge the fact that they had both done something naughty before resuming their fight.

"My mom's a metamorphigus! Unca Harry said so" Teddy scowled, his chubbly six year old face distorting. Victoire pulled herself to her real height, which a disappointing inch shorter than her cousin and pursed her lips together.

"My maman is a Veela!"

"Well my dad was... a WEREWOLF! Rawr!"

"My papa was bitted by one!" They both glared at each other, childish fury igniting their actions. Suddenly, Nightsun, one of Crookshanks kittens came barrelling out of the surrounding foliage and jumped into Victoire's arms pushing her onto Teddy and leaving them as a pitiful lump on the floor. Both cousins blushed when they realized their proximity before they both frowned and jumped of one another, just in time as well, seeing as their uncle and aunt had come for them.

"Come on princess" Harry said, grinning as he hoisted Victoire into his arms likewise, Teddy was pulled along by a glowing Ginny. Victoire, ever the sharp eye immediately saw a red patch of skin on her uncles neck.

"Vats that?"

"What's what Vic?" Harry asked, cocking his head as he gazed at his niece.

"Zee red thing on your neck" Victoire watched curiously as the whole of her uncles neck turned red before looking back up at her uncle with an innocent expression. "I sink it infected you..." she said sullenly as she noticed that even his ears were red, heck she didn't even know they could go that colour!

"Uh..."

"Auntie G's gone red as well!" Teddy, being the observant little thing he was, cried out in amazement.

"Errr..." As Victoire was pondering over her new discovery, she let out a tiny yawn which Teddy quickly repeated. Both adults immediately grasped the new situations with relived faces. "Lets get you to bed!" Harry cheered and Ginny nodded pulling the yawning children into the house. As soon as they were in their respective rooms, Harry slumped against his door, Ginny having gone to use the toilet. "That's the last time I'm babysitting that lil devil's spawn! Though the reward was quite nice..." he grinned as perverted thoughts came into his head before he shook them out. The toilet door opened and he looked up as a reflex and gulped. "Ginny?" and back were the perverted thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, the 'kinda gay' line was stolen from Mychonny's B+ clip. I couldn't stop laughing at that and I'm guessing neither can Izzy and so Izzy, Happy birthday, I really hope you have a wonderful time. *grin* Victoire doesn't now how to use Bloody in right context, but it was a pretty good attempt and Nightsun is completely made up... think of her as a wedding gift to Harry and Ginny from Hermione.<strong>_

_**A****nyvays,**_

_**Read and Review, peeps, read and review.**_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**Renae Shnucumbs**_


End file.
